


In the end I was the mean girl

by tuai



Series: Mahealahey Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cheerleaders, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't even want to be a cheerleader in the first place. What a bunch of bitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end I was the mean girl

The day was bright, the sky so blue it almost hurt to look at it. 

"Cheerleading is not for the faint of heart," Danny said, her hands on her hips and a sweet reassuring smile lighting up her face. 

"I can already tell that 95% of you will suck at it," Jackie added, and Danny shushed her with the wave of a hand.

"This is more than chanting and clapping and bouncing around in a cute outfit. Although you've got to admit these uniforms are pretty cute," she added, and Jackie rolled her eyes. "Cheerleading is as physically demanding as any sport, and we take it very seriously."

Jackie took a step forward, her auburn ponytail grazing her shoulders with every step. "What she's trying to say is that if you came to the tryouts to waste our time you can leave right about now. That goes for you, Fattie, and for Miss Cankles back there. And you, Blondie, the basketball tryouts are tomorrow." 

Iz looks around, following the finger Jackie was pointing in her direction, realizing her mistake a second too late.

"Don't -- We'll be happy to have you," Danny tried, clearly don't wanting to undermine the captain's authority. Iz didn't stay to hear another word they said. She didn't even want to be a cheerleader in the first place. What a bunch of bitches.

\--

"Hey. Iz, right?"

She looked up from her unappetizing lunch, crossing her arms and tightening her jaw. "What?"

Danny gave her a tentative smile. "Is it Isabel, or…?" Iz arched an eyebrow. "Okay. Can I sit?"

"No. What do you want?"

"Okay," Danny said again. "I only came to apologize for Jackie's behaviour this morning…"

"Is she mute?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. Kindly tell her to go fuck herself. Anything else?"

Danny looked like she had just been slapped across the face. She needed a second to remember to close her mouth, and she obviously was having a hard time dealing with the fact that not every girl at school was willing to go out of her way to kiss Jackie Whittemore's ass.

"Look, she's under a lot of pressure."

"I still don't care."

"Don't be like that."

"Am I being rude? Jeez, I'm so sorry," she retorted, completely unfazed. "I should thank you, because up until this morning I never even _knew_ I was tall. You opened up my eyes. You were so original, too. Nobody ever told me to go play basketball before. You're just so smart and funny."

"Okay, I get it. Sorry for bothering you."

"Yeah. Tell your 5'3" friend to come up here to speak for herself next time."

\--

"Honey --"

"Do _not_ honey me," she snapped, getting in the asshole's face. "Stop covering up the fact that you have no idea of what you're talking about with cheap condescension. Do I look like I've been saving up all year to buy a pink, overpriced Instagram machine? I want to speak to the manager."

"I'm the manager."

"Are you? That's amazing. It's incredible you're still in business, seeing as you treat half your clientele like shit."

"Yeah," she heard a voice say behind her, and suddenly Danny was there, pulling her out of the store. "We'll be buying from Amazon from now on. Thanks!"

"What are you doing?" she cried, breaking free of her as soon as they were out.

"That guy's a dick."

"I had it under control. I was standing up for my rights."

"I saw. It was awesome."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"It was either me or security."

Iz wanted to object, but even she knew that had probably been a good idea.

"God, I'm so mad. I've been saving up all year for this Nikon beauty…"

"A camera?"

"Yeah. Reflex, digital, super fucking awesome. I was so excited to finally get it today."

Danny pursed her lips in annoyance, and she grabbed Iz by the wrist.

"Let me buy you a frozen yogurt."

"What?"

"I know the feeling, and I know how much it sucks," she said, pulling her towards the food court. "I came here once to buy a new graphics card, this badass state of the art thing, really freaking expensive, too, and I made the mistake of coming right after cheer practice, still wearing my uniform. They practically laughed in my face. I'm a serious gamer, you know? I write my own code. Man, I was arrested once for hacking into the Mayor's Office database, I'm not some silly girl that wants to play The Sims. They ruined my whole week. And frozen yogurt helps."

"I didn't know you were a nerd."

Danny laughed, loud and bright, tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well. Now you do."

Iz dug her heels in the ground, remembering where she was, who she was with.

"Is Jackie here?"

"She's with her boyfriend shopping for Homecoming. They were going to meet me later, but I can just text them and cancel. I'd rather not spend the whole evening talking about dresses and decorations, to be honest."

"Why are you friends with her? You look normal and nice, and she's a huge bitch."

"She's…" Danny sighed, motioning for them to get moving again. "She's not a bad person, you know? She has a complicated relationship with herself, I guess you could call it, and she'd rather have everyone else suffer with her than do it alone. It's not healthy, and I'm not sure it's working, but, I don't know. I'm worried about her," she confessed, barely more than a whisper. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I can't talk about her with anybody, and I'm really worried."

"That's why you tried to apologize in her behalf the other day?"

"That's what I do. For the record, I don't think you're too tall. You could probably be a model."

"Yeah, right," Iz retorted, busying herself with the buttons on her cardigan to cover the blush creeping on her face.

\--

"It's Isadora, actually."

"What?"

Frozen yogurt turned into a burger and fries, and that turned into them exchanging phone numbers, and some coffee over the weekend, and a movie they were going to watch alone anyway. Danny was funny and smart and a total geek, she loved chocolate but hated peanut butter, she was a terrible singer and really good with Chemistry, and puns made her giggle like a twelve year old. A couple of weeks into it Iz realized they were friends. They texted all the time, and she had started to sit with the cheerleaders at lunch. Her and Jackie almost tolerated each other, and Danny had admitted that it was actually a huge step for her best friend.

They were at the library, going over a History paper, when Iz told her.

"My name. It's not from Isabel, but from Isadora."

"It's… unusual," Danny said, looking up from her laptop.

"Yeah, it's awful, you don't have to tell me."

"I like it."

"No you don't," she argued.

"I would like you even if you were called, I don't know, Poop."

"Poop?" Iz chuckled. "Why would you come up with Poop, of all things?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh, too, eyes bright and cheeks rosy with glee. "I don't know. That's a terrible name."

"Oh my god," Iz chortled, trying not to lose it in the library. "You're so dumb."

"Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?" Danny blurted out.

She choked on air, her fit of laughter cut suddenly. "What?"

"Do you need me to say it again?"

"No, I mean, go with you _go with you_?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah."

"Like… as your date?"

"Yeah. Unless, you know, you don't…" Danny mumbled. "You know."

"Well, do _you_?"

"Do I what, like you?"

"Yeah."

"A lot."

"Hm. What," she said again, because _how_? Danny was a cheerleader, one of the most popular girls at school, and so out of her league they didn't even play the same sport. Although they were playing for the same team, apparently.

"I thought you knew! I though we were doing this thing…?"

"Doing what thing? I had no idea you liked girls!"

"Are you kidding me?" Danny cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I had a girlfriend last year! We held hands all the time!"

"I just thought you were just best friends," Iz stuttered.

"Yeah, best friends that had sex."

"Well, shit."

\--

Danny has wide hips and strong thighs, small breasts and dark nipples that are hard and sweet against Iz's tongue. She wears seafoam green to Homecoming, her long black hair up in a messy bun that keeps bumping into Iz's nose as they dance. She has to stand on tiptoes to kiss her, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, singing off-key right in her ear.


End file.
